The Many Adventures of Inuyasha and Spongebob!
by ugh
Summary: Just to let you know, these are all runon sentences, meant to make you laugh. I know I have. They are all different, basically, any random thought that came to me or my sisters' head. Enjoy! Updated! Complete!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Spongebob or Inuyasha**

Chicken soup for the Inuyasha/Spongebob lover's soul… bon appetit!

First story:

Spongebob and Patrick were walking around the block one day when Myoga and his girlfriend that he is still running from are headed toward the water then they almost drown and saw Sandy's place and then they went inside as she was going out and Spongebob and Patrick were going to her house for a visit and Plankton had a new trick up his sleeve that involved Sandy and her treedome and Spongebob and Plankton having Sandy as a hostage and to make Spongebob give up the secret recipe for the Krabby Patty.

Just then Myoga and Plankton still drawing out his plans bump into each other while Myoga's girlfriend then bumps into plankton and asks him where Myoga is and then when he asks who he was she got infuriated and hopped past him angrily and then Myoga is like thanks for getting her out of his hair and he hops out hoping Plankton won't rat on him and he rats on him anyway and the whole mess of her chasing after him begins all over again and they get tired out and have lemonade and then Spongebob and Patrick come in and they are like asking Plankton and Myoga and his girlfriend if they know where Sandy is and being as naïve as they are, they leave when they are all like who's Sandy.

Then a couple minutes later Sandy comes back and she's like what in Texas' sake is going on here and she like kicks them all out but she doesn't see Plankton and Myoga and his girlfriend and she is like well that takes care of that and she goes inside to see Myoga and his girlfriend drinking lemonade to their content and she like kicks them out too and she puts them in a jar and like throws them out and like Plankton suffocates and Myoga and his girlfriend don't and they go to the surface and get eaten by seagulls and they get pooped out a couple hours later on a beach that Kagome and Sango are playing at and the guys are like still trying to get on the very very very hot sand because they like forget their sandals except for Inuyasha and Shippo because they don't have any sandals and like they all like see this jar and see Myoga and his girlfriend in there trying to breathe and they also saw a very very very small thing all dried up and Kagome was like that's a plankton and she threw it back in.

As Plankton sunk to the bottom he began to wake up and he was like when am I getting to the bottom and he sunk slowly to the bottom and then like when he got to the bottom he like landed in the Krusty Krab kitchen chimney and on top of a Krabby patty and got eaten by an innocent fish and pooped out at the same time and then he got amnesia and then Spongebob befriended him and the a couple minutes later he got his memory back and he was like what happened and he saw Spongebob bringing him an ice cream sundae and crushes him and he like finishes it while he barfs at the same time and he was like I can't eat anymore and he like gave it to Spongebob and Spongebob was like ok and he took it and then Plankton said GIMME THE KRABBY PATTY SECRET RECIPE OR ELSE and then as naïve as Spongebob is he laughed and he said your funny but that got Plankton mad and he like left Spongebob sitting there and he like started to cry and Plankton like got all soft and he like said are you ok and Spongebob said like what am I going to do with this sundae and Plankton was like I'm outta here and then Spongebob was like do you want a Krabby patty because he was naïve as usual and then Mr. Krabs came out and he was like gimme that patty because he has no permission to have it so he like threw it to the ground and started the Krabby patty lecture while Plankton took off with the Krabby patty and then they Spongebob was like Mr. Krabs the Krabby patty is hopping away and he ignored Spongebob and Spongebob shouted THE KRABBY PATTY IS HOPPING AWAY and he like listened that time but the Chum Bucket door already closed and locked and he put the Krabby patty into the ingredient machine and found out it really WAS made out of plankton and he like screamed and ran away.

END


	2. Chapter 2

Second story:

Dude, this is like, Becky talking and she like knows how to make long sentences too like this Myoga and his girlfriend were trying to get bathing suits on cuz there were all too big and Sango and Kagome were laughing at all the guys because they forgot their sandals as Annelisa said and then they finally found some seaweed and used them as shoes and then Miroku grabbed Sango's butt and she got mad and pushed him into the ocean while Kagome and Inuyasha were laughing their butts off while Myoga and his girlfriend were still trying to find a bathing suit and then they said forget it and went into the ocean with their clothes on while Shippo was getting the crap beat out of him by Inuyasha because he jumped on Inuyasha's head and turned into a spider and said whose afraid of the big bad spider and Miroku came out of the ocean half-drowned and then he saw some other chick and went off to grope her but her big muscular boyfriend came and whooped his ass while everyone stopped what they were doing and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed and laughed.

END


	3. Chapter 3

Now it gets scary.

Third story:

'.

END

I hope you understood that. Anywayz, we have more stuff for ya… just not now. Wait! Brain fart! (Idea) I know! We could… nah. Yeah! Wait! We could… no. That won't work… oh well. We really don't have anything right now. But I'll think of something.


	4. Chapter 4

Guess what! Its three minutes later, AND I THOUGHT OF SOMETHING! I thought up of writing a thing making fun of Disney. We all know that most people hate the lovey-dubby parts, so let's make them action scenes instead! WITH SPONGEBOB! That'll be hard…

Fourth story:

Spongebob and Sandy were riding on that magic carpet thingie and were about to start singing when an arrow hit the carpet and it went spiraling down and then it landed on Mr. Krabbs he got mad and then Mrs. Puff was like what happened and then Spongebob said I dunno and went off to find Patrick the genie so it happened that Naraku was watching them and set the arrow and then turned into Patrick the genie and then told them to tie themselves up to find out what happened but they were confused so they did it anyway and then he turned into Naraku and said ha ha I got you Spongebob you cannot escape me now and then Spongebob said you'll never get away with this then Sandy karate chopped through the ropes and beat Naraku up and then untied everyone else then Inuyasha came in and saw Naraku lying dead while they were escaping and Inuyasha picked Sandy up and asked her what happened and Sandy told him and then beat him up while Sango and Kagome were killing Miroku for thinking such evil thoughts then Naraku took over Miroku's body and then he said ha ha you cannot beat me stupid humans then Spongebob pointed out they weren't all human then Naraku got confused and went to hell with Kikyo where they both belong and Kagome and crew left while thanking Spongebob and crew for killing Naraku and then they were all confused and Mr. Krabbs wondered why he was here and Mrs. Puff was like where are we and then Spongebob and Sandy said let's go back to bikini bottom and when they got there it was almost the end of the movie so they decided to call it a day and brought Mr. Krabbs and Mrs. Puff home then they found the magic carpet and flew around for a while and by the time they realized the carpet couldn't fly cuz they were underwater they were falling and they fell into a tar pit and almost died if it weren't for the real Patrick and Patrick got the police but by the time they got there Patrick was dying too and then they had to get him out and that took a while then they finally got the sponge and squirrel out then they decided to finally go home.

END

How was that? good right? Right? Right.


	5. Chapter 5

Here I am again! SOMETHING HAS SURVIVED!

Fifth story:

Spongebob and Patrick were eating lollipops when Inuyasha came and asked them why they were on his property and Spongebob said it wasn't because they were inside his house and Inuyasha realized that he was underwater and died then Kagome came and died and this kept on going until Shippo turned into another Spongebob and stayed with him for a while then got bored and started playing tricks on people by saying he was Spongebob and then Spongebob came along and was 'surprised' at another Spongebob then Shippo ran away then the fish of bikini bottom became upset and Sandy said that Spongebob was dumber than usual and they needed to do something about it so they went over to his house but there were two of his houses because Shippo had heard them talk about Spongebob so he turned into his house then the fish chose the wrong house and they found nothing inside so they thought that Spongebob had moved but then squidward noticed the house had a fox tail and they all went to the other house and tried to kill Spongebob (poor Spongebob) but he wouldn't die and they all got pissed and went away meanwhile Spongebob thought this was a party he didn't know about that was at his house and Shippo said bye that he needed to bring the IY crew back to life then he went away and Spongebob and Patrick went back to eating lollipops.

END

That was funny! Ooh! Déjà vu! That was funny! Ooh! Déjà vu! Ok, ok. Not a déjà vu. But, still a déjà vu nonetheless! Ooh! A déjà vu! No, really. This time really WAS a déjà vu! I'm so naïve. Ooh! A déjà vu! Next!


	6. Chapter 6

Sixth story:

Once upon a time there was this guy called the Flyin' Dutchman and he has this little snot thingy that shoots out of his nose like a flame thrower but he died that's how he could do this but anyway last time he was a hippie but he turned back into a pirate so he hates Spongebob and suddenly he said to Naraku hey lets be friends and he's like ok and they start making plans to destroy Spongebob and the IY crew and of course the good guys have no idea what's happening and then they said let's switch places and they're like ok and they do it so the Flyin' Dutchman is a ghost and he's not living and Naraku can turn into ANYTHING so they switch and when the Flyin' Dutchman went to destroy the IY crew Inuyasha is like WTF and of course Kagome doesn't watch cartoons and she has no idea who he is so he keeps on trying to destroy him but fails over and over and over again and then the Flyin' Dutchman laughs evilly but mean while Naraku forgot to make gills on his fish form so when he goes underwater to destroy Spongebob and Patrick and Sandy but he dies instead so Spongebob shrugs and says let's go eat lollipops and Patrick and Sandy say ok and then Miroku says DEMON and throws a sutra at the Flyin' Dutchman and he becomes solid and then Shippo does the spider thing and he gets scared and then Sango says to Shippo MOVE IT and then he does and then she kills the Flyin' Dutchman and they all live happily ever after.

THE END

Ha ha ha! Wasn't that weird? I thought so because it is now 10-11-05 and I wrote this story in 2003… or something…


	7. Chapter 7

Seventh story:

"Hello and coming to you at 11:56 pm and this is breaking news and I am here flying high over feudal Japan and it is a beautiful day and the temperatures will rise to the mid 70s and oh, what's this a battle has just begun by our two most popular demons Inuyasha and Koga and are having another duel obviously over our friend from the future Kagome but enough about her now to the battle"— the epilogue of this run-on sentence is that demons have very strong hearing and heard this reporter and they both slayed him and the demon he was riding screaming DEMON DEMON as they were trying to get rid of the video camera and then they went back to killing each other and when Koga was going to retreat Inuyasha was gonna kill him but heard the word SIT and that was the end of him but she also put the prayer beads on Koga as a "gift" and she sat him as well and that's how Inuyasha and Koga died so now onto sports…

END

Dude… I've never done that before. Tehehehehehehe hoping my sisters will recognize it…


	8. Chapter 8

Yo, it's me again and I have another story for you.

Eighth story:

Kagome had kitchen duty in her house one time and then Inuyasha said come with me and then she said no and then he got mad and then he tried to drag her but that didn't work because she threw the sponge at him and then as soon as it hit his face the sponge turned into Spongebob but it didn't matter because Inuyasha squeezed him and all these suds came out and Inuyasha got freaked out and then he pulled out Tetsusaiga and tried to kill him but he wouldn't die and then he got pissed and ripped him in half but suddenly there were two spongebobs and then he ripped them in half and in no time there were spongebobs all over the kitchen and then Inuyasha and Kagome screamed bloody murder and ran out as soon as Sota was coming in and when they left he said to Spongebob good job and then all the spongebobs came back together and he said yeah when can we do this again and Sota said next time Inuyasha comes by and they laughed maniacally.

THE END

You: …

Me: yeah… NEXT!


End file.
